moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Matt Hadick/Fall Movie Guide 2013
With the summer behind us, and we're left with only memories of its giant robots, fast cars, and senseless explosions (until the Blu-Rays come out, of course), Movie-goers can expect a more thoughtful time at the theaters to accompany the fallen leaves, hot chocolate, and sweater-weather of fall. While there are a few exceptions -- some crass, some action-packed -- fall has traditionally been high time for movie executives, little golden statues gleaming in their eyes, to pull out all of the stops and show the world their latest cinematic centerpieces. So without further ado, here are nine of the movies we're looking forward to most this fall. Riddick - September 6 Director: David Twohy Cast: Vin Diesel, Karl Urban, Katee Sackhoff This long-awaited continuation of Vin Diesel's sci-fi epic has already garnered it's fair share of buzz, and for good reason: the Riddick universe has always been a dark, cold and alluring one, host to memorable characters and terrifying creatures. There's nothing like a good bit of science fiction to help you settle into the fall. Don Jon - September 19 Director: Joseph Gordon-Levitt Cast: Scarlet Johansson, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Julianne Moore Joseph Gordon-Levitt's directorial debut is about a meat-head (Gordon-Levitt) struggling with a pornography addiction after meeting the girl of his dreams (Johansson). It's going to be excited to see JGL's chops as a director given his recent run of success as an actor. Gravity - October 4 Director: Alfonso Cuarón Cast: Sandra Bullock, George Clooney Alfonso Cuarón's follow-up to his 2006 masterpiece, Children of Men, finds Sandra Bullock and George Clooney as a pair of astronauts stranded in space after a malfunction on their ship. James Cameron has said it's "the best science fiction film ever done" -- and given his impossibly high standards, that's saying something. Bad Grandpa - July 3 Director: Jeff Tremaine Cast: Johnny Knoxville, Jackson Nicoll The Jackass crew travels the entirety of the United States with Jonny Knoxville in and old man costume, wreaking plenty of havoc on the way. No one is safe. It looks like it's going to be a laugh riot on the same wavelength as Borat or Bruno, with more of that disgusting charm we've come to expect from Jack Ass. Ender's Game - November 1 Director: Gavin Hood Cast: Abigail Breslin, Harrison Ford, Hailee Steinfeld, Asa Butterfield, Ben Kingsley It took over thirty years, but Orson Scott Card's fantasy classic is finally getting the film adaptation it deserves. What we've seen so far has looked incredibly promising, with incredible set designs and cool looking effects that seem to stay true to the book's imagination. Thor: The Dark World - November 8 Director: Robert Schwentke Cast: Chris Hemsworth, Natalie Portman, Tom Hiddleston The next entry in the hammer-wielding Avengers' saga finds Thor faced with an enemy that even Odin and Asgard cannot withstand. The film promises his most personal journey yet, a reunion with Jane Foster, and a story that will force the demigod to sacrifice everything to save the world (again.) Hunger Games: Catching Fire - November 22 Director: Francis Lawrence Cast: Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson, Liam Hemsworth Hunger Games: Catching Fire finds Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark further entrenched in the political quagmire of The Capitol after their actions during the 74th annual Hunger Games inspire a rebellion throughout the districts of Panem. The trailers hint at some awesome effects and it's going to be great seeing the happenings of the second book (some people's favorite in the series) come to life. The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug - December 13 Director: Peter Jackson Cast: Martin Freeman, Ian McKellen, Richard Armitage While some were a bit confused as to why The Hobbit needed to be split into three separate films, you won't find us complaining -- the more Peter Jackson directed high fantasy we can get our hands on, the better. With the Dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf having escaped the Misty Mountains, and Bilbo having acquired the One Ring, the gang continues its journey to get its gold back from the Dragon, Smaug. Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues - December 20 Director: David Twohy Cast: Vin Diesel, Karl Urban We will be saying goodbye to the year in style by watching Anchorman: The Legend Continues, Adam McKay and Will Ferrel's followup to their 2005 comedy classic, Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy. The film takes place in the '80s, with Ron Burgundy moving from San Diego local news to a 24-hour cable news channel in New York City. Poll Which one of these summer films is most likely to have you purchasing tickets in advance? Riddick Don Jon Gravity Anchor Man: The Legend Continues The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smog Bad Grandpa Ender's Game Thor: The Dark World Hunger Games: Catching Fire __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts